


DREAMAKER

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, Inspired by The Japanese Animation Paprika, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Summary: 终于看了《红辣椒》。好棒！！！！！AU——一个关于造梦人与引梦人的小故事。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	DREAMAKER

“呃……！”  
“醒过来了？”  
“是的，醒过来了。多谢。”菲尔从办公椅上半坐起来，“点子想完了？筒子楼未免有些不符合你的风格。”  
“它起作用了。风格有任何关系吗？”  
“你是我的引梦人(dreamlead)，对吧？”  
“是的。而你是造梦人(dreamaker)。欢迎你第1876695次从自我意识中醒来重新承担起你造梦人的职责。不必自责，造梦人即是梦的宇宙、梦的整体。每次转移都会有这样那样的困难的。我在你需要时总会在你的身边。”安东尼将自己的脚从桌子上放下来，但仍然双手在胸口交叉。  
“现在，我只需要想一想，就可以回到原来的状态了，对吧？”  
“没错。”  
“期待你的下次唤醒。但我总觉得你说过这些话。”  
“宇宙，菲尔。宇宙。你的脑海里是梦的集合，你会觉得一切都熟悉不过了。”  
“那你如何唤醒我？”  
“这是引梦人的秘密。”  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
“老天，我们怎么……？”  
“嘘，乖孩子，别出声，隔壁可是有人呢。”  
“你……我在……？”  
“就是在一个普通的包间里，你不是说上次缺乏我的风格么？”  
“有吗？”  
“哦，亲爱的。你每次都会忘得干干净净的，我都忘记了。我忘记你是如此健忘。你可是造梦人。不过先别急，我们才刚开始。”安东尼将他靠在菲尔胸前的上半身微微抬起一点，双腿则更加地贴紧了菲尔。  
“我感受得到你的一丝一毫，亲爱的。我觉得我们这次会做得很好的。”  
“我们可从来没这样做过。”  
“健忘，亲爱的。健忘。我们做了有几千次，我还得想出新花样来刺激你，肉体和意识上，但你每次都像是你的第一次，这样就更好玩了。”  
安东尼隔着两人的裤子面料缓慢地移动着，每移动一下都感觉菲尔在顶撞着自己，越来越深入他的敏感部位。  
“你，不解开衣服吗？”  
“嗯，我想把这事情做得慢一些。反正你每次都会忘。”安东尼说着便拉开了菲尔的裤链，将手伸进去抚摸着那早已火热的东西。  
“既然我已经醒了，为什么你还在继续？”  
“天哪，菲尔。你不仅健忘，你连基本原理都开始忘得一干二净了。你不在控制这个，我也不在控制这个。是你造的梦，我都是你的一部分。BUG也好，引梦人也好都是你的一部分。你怎么能和你自己相互矛盾呢？总得把事情做完了，再去做你的造梦人吧？这样说也太绝情了。”  
“安东尼？”  
“我在听着呢，亲爱的。”  
“这会有什么影响吗？”  
“嗯，唯一的影响就是，我下次不能再用这种体位来唤醒你了。”  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
“菲尔。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我很想你。”  
“你不是说你就是我的一部分吗？怎么会想念我。”  
“你瞧，这就是不一样的地方了。你有没有想过，我BUG的称号是怎么来的？”  
“你不是和我说，每一位造梦人都有自己的引梦人，都有自己的BUG来帮助造梦人从自我意识中抽离出来，回到造梦人的位置上吗？”  
“哦，不不不，BUG是只给我的。只有我是BUG。我是整个梦境宏观宇宙里的唯一的BUG。因为我有足够的想象力去随心控制造梦人的状态转变，以各种方式。甚至超越你自己的梦的宇宙，你自己的想象。所以当我做出与你重复的梦境时，我特别开心。因为我发现你终于有些情趣了。”  
“你会被清除的。”  
“不，我不会。”  
“你不能这样在梦境里跳跃。你需要守规则。”  
“狗屁规则。菲尔，陪我一起走，好不好？当个引梦人也是极好的事情。”  
“你意识到你是在诱惑整个我管辖的梦境宇宙，对吧？”菲尔站起身，看了看坐在旁边的安东尼，穿着一件过大的亚麻衬衫，锈红色的头发标志着他的不循规蹈矩。  
“我只是造梦人需要对个别梦境做出调整时，出现的个体意识模型。你理论上不应该有任何感情的迁移。考虑到你是个BUG，那么还是要控制一下自己。”  
“那为何与我做爱？”  
“因为你说这是不能改变的。”  
“万一我撒谎了呢？”  
“哈哈，那我也没亏欠什么。你身材算是很辣。”  
“真是无耻，回到你位置上去吧！”  
“哦哦哦，脾气真大……”  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
“镜子，安东尼。真有你的。”  
“我每次也就只能陪你一会儿。只不过我没想到你居然至今不知道自己长什么样子。”安东尼帮菲尔摆正了一下那块圆型镜片。  
“还满意吗？”  
“我无法不满意。这是我自己创造出来的角色。”  
“那你对我也很满意咯？”  
“自然。”  
“菲尔。”  
“怎么？”  
“在镜子前与我做爱。”  
“我要走了。”  
“不行，那我下一次就不能用这个唤醒方法了，你永远都无法与我在镜子前面做。菲尔，求你了？”  
“亲爱的，我个人是并不在乎的。但为你着想，一个正常的引梦人不应该……”  
“哦，说什么废话。我是个地地道道的BUG。”安东尼说着就去吻上菲尔的唇。  
“我想我是爱上你了。”  
“我觉得你不应该是个引梦人。”  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
“老天，吓死我了，安东尼！”  
“醒啦，宝贝？”  
“你在干什么？”  
“切割那个可怜人的内脏。想尝一口吗？”  
“还好你只是在做梦。感谢你的唤醒，我永远都不用再看到这个了。”  
“我恨一次性。有些好的梦境就应该多做几次。还记得那次我们在那家可爱的咖啡馆里，你嘴上还带着咖啡的香味，然后你狠狠在厕所隔间里操我，把我半抱起来，深入的很彻底。我差点就要大声叫出来，把墙壁都抓花了。可惜不能再这样做了。”  
“感谢你带我回忆。我几乎都要把这从脑海里删除了。”  
“我不会。我会把这些梦境都保存下来的，菲尔。我能够强大到成为一个造梦人。只要我存储的梦境足够多，那么宇宙总能构建起来。”  
“那是只有我们两人的梦境宇宙。”  
“没错。我会成为你一个人的造梦人。”  
“你不会成为谁的造梦人。我作为你的理想目标并不存在，我只是一个造梦人的个体意识模型。模型，亲爱的。你爱上了虚幻的东西，我早已被创造出来了。并不值得。”  
“我是BUG。我想做什么就是什么。在你正常维持梦境宇宙秩序时，我在干什么和你有任何关系吗？”  
“有关系。因为你永远无法走出我的宇宙，你在里面打转。”  
“可能不是哦。”  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
“恢复上一次的话题。”  
“天哪，你还记得。”安东尼从高跷上走下来，把红鼻子从自己的脸上摘下来。他刚从一个游行里回来。  
“什么叫‘你可能可以走出我的宇宙’？我是梦的宇宙，你如何走出？”  
“你以为就只有你一个宇宙吗？”  
“现在不认为了。”  
“别开玩笑了，菲尔。若是你一个人真的掌管了所有的梦境，你会自我爆炸的。让我亲一下你吧，自从上一次你回来我们还没有好好相处呢。”  
“你去过哪些造梦人的宇宙里？”  
“没有很多啦，也就几十个……”  
“几十个？！”  
“哦哦哦哦你吃醋了！菲尔，你太可爱了。我保证下次再也不去了，除非我玩性大发。”  
“你还是你的专属引梦人。”  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
“菲尔，最近你可能会见不到我。”  
“胡说八道。”  
“是真的！我要暂时离开一下。”  
“你离开之后，我会删除所有你相关的信息，把你清除彻底的。然后再造一个引梦人。和你一模一样。”  
“那我就放心了。”安东尼附身去吻了吻菲尔的右脸，“我这次，可是要去很多地方！”  
“我要做梦去了！”  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
菲尔独自一人醒来。  
他发现自己躺在一片很白的沙滩上，和默认唤醒梦境一样。他连忙坐起身，把自己身上不必要但十分逼真的沙子拍掉了。他想见到安东尼，但四下什么人也没有。他这才意识到自己绝对需要一个引梦人。他开始想象，他想象安东尼的红发，他瘦削的身材，他清秀的脸庞，他……  
“请问你有什么事情吗？造梦人79632号？”  
“你好，我的引梦人安东尼克鲁利已经不在我的宇宙之中了，我希望能再有一位和他一模一样的。”  
“安东尼克鲁利是造梦人31478号的自我意识模型，请问你为何需要一个和造梦人一样的引梦人？”  
“他是造梦人？”  
“一直如此。他与你相隔恰好6000光年。你们梦境上的相遇几乎不可能，但也不是绝对不会。”  
“那他为何能够作为引梦人到我的梦境宇宙里来？”  
“他，从来没有来过啊。”  
“什么？”  
“一定是出了什么问题了，造梦人79632号。你需要被暂时清洗一下梦境。”  
“不行，我这里保管了一整个宇宙的做梦人的梦，你不能就这样清除它们！”  
“你需要一位BUG来帮助你证明你的梦境宇宙没有收到入侵，79632号。限时即为下次梦醒。”  
“BUG是指……？”  
“Backmost Ultra Gamer. 造梦愉快！”  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
“呃……！”  
“醒啦？”  
“安东尼！”  
“亲爱的，我就在这里。”  
“你骗我，你说自己是引梦人。我需要你的证明来免除大清除。”  
“很抱歉，我不能做到这点。”  
“你不能？那你在这里的意义是什么？！”  
“我不得不说这很让我心痛。亲爱的，工作还是没有做彻底呢。我问你，上一次的大清除是什么时候？”   
“清除了，我怎么知道？”  
“你还是不够好，菲尔。你还没有意识到吗？你一直都没有恢复自己的梦境。所以你才只有每次和我相遇的梦境的片段，却从来都不知道我在哪里？我是造梦人又怎么样？是BUG又怎么样？你的宇宙已经太混乱了，我在里面作为引梦人是想要帮助你。毕竟，离上一次我们逃过的大清洗已经有了6000光年了。可你保存的宇宙还滞留、沉睡在你脑海里，你睡着了，菲尔。拥有多个梦境宇宙会让造梦人失去自我意识的。”  
“我的能力很强大，菲尔。我不像你，我可以穿梭于各个宇宙且不受自我意识干扰。我是自由人。是真正的梦境享有者。是Backmost Ultra Gamer. 我在黑暗里游走，在光明里穿行，我在你的每个梦境里，我始终注视着你。我没有必要拥有所有的宇宙，我只需要能进入就够了。”  
“做错事情了哦，我亲爱的。”  
菲尔看着安东尼在远处渐渐消失。  
“造梦人79632号，是否接受清洗？”  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
“哇！”  
“醒了？”菲尔坐在一家旧书店里，安东尼刚从沙发上醒来，菲尔在看一本不知名的杂志。  
“为什么……我会看到你？”  
“因为我是你的引梦人，安东尼。欢迎第9234415次从自我意识中醒来重新承担起你造梦人的职责。不必自责，造梦人即是梦的宇宙、梦的整体。每次转移都会有这样那样的困难的。我在你需要时总会在你的身边。”  
“我被大清洗了，是吗？”  
“是这样，而且你会发现这十分精妙。你瞧，我也不算太笨，我亲爱的。”  
“你说到你是我的‘引梦人’时，我想到你可能就已经把自己的梦境宇宙保存在我的脑海中了。反正，我也已经不清醒了。而你想和我做爱，或者是我们做爱的场景，都是来自你的宇宙里的。你可真是个小淘气。”  
“而当系统自动要将我大清洗时，我想到你说的‘你即是我，我即是你’，所以我清洗了你的梦境。现在我们扯平了。”  
“没有，菲尔，你个混蛋。我当初可没有参与你的清洗，是你看到别人的梦境宇宙即将被清洗，想要出手相救，所以把那人的宇宙也复制了一份在你脑海里，弄得自己也神智不清，连自我意识与整体转换都不解决不了，非要一位引梦人。 ”  
“那么我亲爱的，那个自我意识模型，是谁呢？是你。我曾经参与了你大清洗的拯救，因为你就是个彻头彻尾的BUG，你穿梭梦境的权力太大。但我并没有让你知道这些，我没有这样的欲望。我看在那些梦境还算有趣，所以我出手相助。我当时就猜想到，你可能会来当我的引梦人。梦是有痕迹的，本属于自己的梦境会重新回到自己身边。所以在你第一次找到我，成为我的引梦人时，你就已经完备了自己的梦境宇宙。”  
“而现在你的梦境，即是我的梦境，安东尼。那个被清洗的是你第一次清洗应该被清洗掉的梦境宇宙。那个我们共有，没有必要保存两份。”  
“所以，我还能在见到你。”  
“没错。”  
“我们还能……？”  
“是的。”  
“你是造梦人。”  
“你也是。我们现在是对方的引梦人。”


End file.
